


Cabinets

by theoncomingwolf



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: I live for Rebecca and Riza being bffs, to the befuddlement of everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoncomingwolf/pseuds/theoncomingwolf
Summary: Ed and Al meet Rebecca, and several opinions on the stoic Lieutenant Hawkeye shift.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always wishing for more Rebecca in fics, so why not write it myself.

Eastern Command certainly wasn’t as snazzy as Central, but Ed didn’t mind that; what he did mind was how damn friendly everyone was. At Central, there were so many people that it was easy for him to get by without anyone trying to talk to him. In Eastern, the fewer amount of soldiers were not only forced to interact with each other, but a good deal of them had some amount of loyalty to each other surpassing what he had observed in Central. Good for them, until they tried to drag him into it. 

Al didn’t mind- people were more brave in asking why he was wearing a full suit of armor in the beginning, but by the second week, the strong gossip channel present in the small troupe had meant no one need ask him again. 

If anyone empathized with his feelings towards Eastern Command, Ed thought, it had to be Lieutenant Hawkeye. 

She hadn’t changed in demeanor at all since her promotion, despite the initial attempts by the people in her new team to know their fellow officer. A lot of people interpreted her generally stoic attitude as being unfriendly; Ed thought that was a little harsh- she wasn’t bubbly like Gracia Hughes, and didn’t put off whatever-the-hell Mustang did in an attempt to be charming, but she was respectful, and kind in a quiet way. Regardless of how much Ed and Al liked her, after a little while, the other members of the new Team Mustang seemed to have backed off, talking to each other, but not much to her. 

Ed plopped down into one of the seats beside Hawkeye, who was busy digging through old reports that were left to Colonel Mustang in the promotion. The man himself didn’t seem to be doing much, and Ed shot him a glare.

“How are you, boys?” Hawkeye asked softly, sticking a group of papers into a folder.

“We’re great, thank you Lieutenant!” Al chirped, proceeding to tell her the main details of their last adventure. 

Ed wasn’t sure if she was fully listening, reading as she was, but Al didn’t seem to mind. As he finished telling her about the part where Ed transmuted a barricade, she stood, angling a head towards him to signify she was still listening, then crouched to file away the folders she’d collected.

Al finished his story, turning to Ed to make sure he didn’t have anything to add. Ed shook his head.

“Hey Mustang, we gonna talk soon, or can I leave?”

“Patience, Fullmetal,” Mustang grumbled; at least now he had a document in front of him, lazy jackass, “I’m waiting for Havoc to get back so he can report. Then I’ll send you off.”

“Yeah, great,” Ed sighed, glancing around the room. It was relatively empty, except for Hawkeye leaning into the bottom cabinets to retrieve the last of the files, and Fuery in the corner, messing around with a pile of wires. 

A movement in the doorway caught his eye. Not Havoc. Not anyone he’d seen. She looked friendly.

He avoided eye contact.

The woman, around Mustang’s height, with dark curly hair, cocked her head curiously at him and Al for a moment before stepping quietly into the room.

She stepped behind Hawkeye, leaning to verify who exactly had their head stuck into furniture. With a devilish grin and a wink at Mustang- who squinted suspiciously at her- she did about the last thing Ed could imagine someone doing to Lieutenant Hawkeye if they intended to live to the next day. 

Hawkeye’s immediate reaction to someone slapping her ass was to jump for her feet. Unfortunately for her, her instincts didn’t account for the fact that her upper body was in a cabinet, and her head hit the bottom shelf with a painful crack.

“Oh!”

The brunette cringed, dropping to her knees to set both hands on Hawkeye’s shoulders.

“Sorry, Riza!”

Mustang turned his head away, but Ed could still tell he was laughing by the tell-tale shake in his shoulders. Bastard.

Fuery glanced over, but having missed the ass-slapping part of the ordeal, couldn’t quite figure out what was going on. 

“Catalina…” Hawkeye hissed, pressing one hand to the top of her head.

“Hey,” she laughed, “I was just going to invite you to grab some food.”

“You’re supposed to buy me dinner  _ first, _ ” Hawkeye quipped.

Ed tried to listen in without staring, but he was having a hard time believing that Hawkeye was not only refraining from tearing this woman’s head off, but was even joking around with her.

“I’m busy right now, but-”

“I’ve got the rest of them for now, Lieutenant,” Mustang said, “you can finish whatever I’ve not done when you get back from lunch.”

“Ah, yes sir; thank you,” 

“Great, come on!” Catalina reached towards Hawkeye, who shook off the help and stood on her own, still pressing a hand to her head.

“I was thinking that Southern Xingese restaurant a few blocks from here? Oh hey, Jeeeaaan.”

Ed tore his eyes away from the brunette to Havoc in the doorway, who looked as puzzled as he felt about the perky woman clinging to Lieutenant Hawkeye’s arm. 

“Lieutenant Havoc,” Hawkeye greeted; Catalina took it as a correction.

“Psshh, I’m on my lunch break.”

“Hey, Reb- uh Catalina,” 

Breda squinted at them both as he followed Havoc in, “You two know each other?”

“Yeah, Riza’s like my best friend,” Catalina said, glancing over her shoulder, “we were roommates in training. Bye, Jeeaan, bye Heyman.”

Breda and Havoc watched them go.

“ _ Hawkeye  _ is Rebecca’s best friend?” Breda muttered, “How the hell does that work?”

“Catalina says she’s hilarious,” Havoc muttered, holding his cigarette steady in his mouth so he could light it; Fuery and Breda gaped at him, and Mustang snickered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have a moment to tell me how you felt, I'd really appreciate it.


End file.
